


Summer's End

by myxsiple



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxsiple/pseuds/myxsiple
Summary: On the way home from their summer vacation Dylan and Dolly get to talking. About life, about love and about each other.
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> OK. Here's the thing.
> 
> 101 Dalmatian Street gave me the spark to come out of retirement, but the truth is, it was for this fic. This fic has been months in the making, and it was grueling. Hell, Tri Factor was me procrastinating while I was writing this (If you're still waiting; sorry for the huge delay. The next chapter won't be too long).
> 
> So yeah. Here it is. I think it's kinda AU-ish because of what later episodes suggest, but I'm not really sure. Either way, I hope you enjoy and leave a review.
> 
> I DON'T OWN 101 DALMATIAN STREET

The sun was still up high as the scenery from the window morphed from lush fields and hills to buildings and bridges truly signifying the beginning of the end of the countryside trip. Indeed; vacation time was over, and it was time to leave peace and rest and head back home to the city and all its craziness.

As the 200+ miles that separated Cornwall and Camden Town quickly diminished, the lone human occupant of the bus couldn't be any happier that this trip was over. Driving for five hours to and from the city was grueling enough, but doing it with his passengers, all Dalmatians by the way and what looked like a hundred of them, barking up a storm the whole first trip. How the bus company approved of such a thing was a mystery for the ages, but what he did know was that he was definitely asking for a raise when he got back.

Thankfully, the return drive was significantly quieter. Nearly everyone else on the bus was passed out snoring, something the driver chalked-up to post-vacation exhaustion. He had no idea that all of them had nearly died during the trip, some of them more than once. Nor did he know that the more precariously one teetered between life and death, the harder they partied afterwards. Every one of them from the two adults to the smallest pups were currently snoozing away.

"Pfft…Aheh…Aheheh…"

Well, nearly everyone.

Slapping her paws over her muzzle, Dolly Dalmatian threw her head back and laughed as hard as she could, or at least, as hard as she could without waking the rest of her family up. She knew it was a bit mean, she knew she was risking waking the entire bus, but what she heard was just too priceless.

"That wasn't just some fail; I had no idea you could possibly flop that hard!"

Beside her, Dylan Dalmatian maintained his neutral expression while his sister convulsed with muffled laughter. He had long gotten used to her teasing, so it was only a matter of waiting for her mirth to peter out.

Eventually, it did after a solid minute and a half. _Huh; thought it'd be longer_ _._ he thought as Dolly's laughter diminished to weak chuckles. She finally uncovered her mouth to wipe away a stray tear that leaked out.

"Se-aheh-seriously bro. The opportunity was right there! You had one shot, and you wuss out like that!? If I weren't trying to stay cool in front of Spike, I'd've died of laughter right there!"

Dylan gave an annoyed sigh. "You're gonna lord this over me for days aren't you?"

"You know it!" Dolly exclaimed a little too loudly punching his shoulder while she was at it. At the sound of interrupted snoring, Dylan quickly got up to shush her. Dolly covered her mouth and waited until everyone sounded asleep again.

"Look, I…I-I-I-I panicked OK?" Dylan blurted out admittedly weakly, wishing he had something better to defend himself with.

Unfortunately, it was still the truth. Things with Summer were just starting to get better after the whole insulting her intelligence thing. He had one chance to give the smart, caring Border Collie that had his attention a good-bye to remember, and he wound up giving her a few half-baked nose pats.

"Cheer up Dylan; it's not so bad." Dolly said patting his nose definitely not unlike the way he did to Summer's hours ago, a gesture that made him puff out his cheeks. "She was actually smiling when you left."

"Wait; really?!" Dylan was suddenly up in her face. "She wasn't upset?"

She shook her head and gently pushed him back. "She totally knew you weren't gonna do it. Heh…Still though; I'm sure she'll remember that for a long time."

Dolly looked like she was going to burst out laughing again, but she held it in which did wonders for his slowly healing ego. In spite of her teasing, both past and potential, at the sight of her grin, a similar one crossed Dylan's features. "There's that smile. You feeling better?"

The other awake Dalmatian sighed realizing that she did feel a lot better than she was a few minutes ago. "Y'know what? Yeah I am."

She reached out and pulled him into a one-armed hug, one Dylan was happy to receive.

He was honestly worried when he saw her hours after they left Cornwall still feeling down about leaving behind Spike and the idea of never seeing him again. He had seen her like that before, but this time was different. He just had to do something to bring back that wild energy she radiated.

And what else perked her up more than laughing at his expense?

So he nonchalantly asked if she happened to see how he crashed and burned with his good-bye to Summer, something she fortunately and unfortunately had seen. All he had to do was understate how awfully he did, and Dolly wouldn't stop herself from rubbing it in his face.

Still, whatever it took to make her smile again.

"And who knows?" Dolly said pulling back. "Maybe we'll be back next summer."

"I doubt that." Dylan responded with a shrug turning towards the back of their driver. "We only got this trip 'cuz there was a driver thinking he could put up with us, and judging by how tightly he's gripping that steering wheel, he might not be so willing next time."

"C'mon." Dolly did a nonchalant wave with her paw. "It wasn't that ba-"

"He nearly died too y'know."

"Which totally wasn't our fault."

"Even so, I don't think he appreciated that impromptu musical number either."

Dolly opened her mouth but quickly closed it. Dylan awkwardly scratched the back of his head hating being the bearer of bad news. "I'm sorry Dolly, but even if we did come back, a lot can happen in just a year of not seeing them. Maybe things between us and them'll be great or they won't, but at least we made some good memories right?"

"Well…Yeah but…" Dolly sputtered with slight annoyance. "C'moooooon, you just gonna give up like that?"

With a pout and eyes downcast, Dylan rested his chin on their seat. "Look, I liked Summer and hanging with her. Even though we did leave on way better terms than we started, who knows if things will be like that next time?" He paused as memories filled his mind. "Sometimes those feelings fade, and sometimes they don't. We might've made some pretty good memories, but there's no telling if we'll like who we'll wind up being next time."

The more athletic dog frowned at his display. Spike clearly seemed to fancy her if that heart-melting good-bye of his was any indication. Surely, such feelings would last right? Since when had Dylan been such a downer on this sort of thing?

"And," Dylan added interrupting her thoughts. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly any good with the whole romance thing."

 _That explains it._ Dolly blinked in surprise, and gazed at dog next to her still low on their seat. This was Dylan, the dork, the geek. The space dog with a head large enough to fit a massive ego and an equal-sized brain. The worrywort who flipped out at the slightest hiccup and panicked at the smallest worry.

And yet…

"Hmmm." Dylan quirked an eyebrow up when Dolly held her chin in thought. "I dunno dude; your track record's not too bad if you ask me."

"Uh, in case you forgot," Dylan deadpanned raising his head slightly. "You spent a whole minute and a half laughing about how my good-bye could've gone better."

"Yeah; way better hehehe." Her contribution earned her an eye roll. "But seriously; this isn't the first time you got someone to crush on you. Remember all that stuff with Roxy?"

The question brought back fond memories of PoodleWolf and stargazing but also rather unpleasant ones involving over-sized teeth, cracked ribs, drool-soaked kibble and a high-pressure jet of water to the face. "Kinda hard to forget how you tried to set us up and then later tried to hose us down."

His sarcastic reply caused her to shrug and grin sheepishly. "Yeah uh...not my best moment; sorry again." She shook her head rapidly to rid herself of the phantom bump on her forehead. "But my point still stands; you actually got a girl to like you, you dork."

Dylan sat back upright deep in thought. The Rottweiler wasn't exactly subtle about how she felt about him. Roxy could be imposing and intimidating but was also equally sweet, smart and gentle. Just one night of fun and discovery and he had gotten used to her boisterous nature; he had to admit he grew to sorta admire her intelligence and thoughtfulness.

"Huh…you're right." Dylan realized, a rather bashful smile growing. "You said it yourself she thought I was dreamy, and I never imagined anyone calling me that…Plus she great at PoodleWolf and knows tons of constellations and-"

"Hork!" He paused his gushing about their mutual friend to peer at his left seeing Dolly covering her mouth suppressing the urge to barf this time. Upon noticing his stern look, she forced her bile back down and thumped her chest. "S-Sorry 'bout that; keep going."

"Aaanyway." His annoyance was quickly replaced with nervousness. "To tell the truth Dolly, Roxy's sorta…kinda…Well…" _Oh dog_. "Before her, no girl's ever really liked me like that." he admitted quickly.

Dolly blinked several times wondering if she heard that right. "Wait. Seriously?" When Dylan reluctantly nodded, her mind went to war. Sympathy for him clashed fiercely with the want to give him some light ribbing. The latter side gained ground upon recalling his recent fail with Summer prompting her to smirk and open her mouth.

"I didn't know how to react honestly; it actually…I dunno. Made me feel better about myself I guess?" Dylan continued giving sympathy the edge it needed to win.

"What d'you mean?" Dolly tilted her head in confusion.

He shrugged helplessly before answering. "Aw, you know me Dolly; I'm a dork. Proud of it, but it's not very appealing now is it?"

Dolly found herself nodding but allowed him to continue. "When I realized out Roxy liked me, I was actually more surprised than nervous at first. Never really thought I'd connect with a girl over all the stuff I like."

"So you just need to find yourself another nerd." Dolly playfully punched his shoulder.

"That…would be nice." He rubbed spot where she hit him. "But really, I'd just like it if she didn't think I was a loser just from seeing my star charts."

"You're a dork sure, but that doesn't make you a loser." Dylan couldn't help but smile at that. "She still thinks you're cool y'know."

"Uh huh. Look, Roxy's great and all, but she's just a friend." he admitted. "It was really nice to talk about space stuff with someone who appreciated it, but she'll always be my science pal."

"Yeah; once you got past all that slobber, you two really clicked didn't you?" Dolly locked her paws together. "She's never that nerdy when she's with me and Snowball."

"We did but…" Dylan fidgeted, nervous about what he had to say about her friend. "Sorry, but playing board games and checking out stars as friends is as far as we'll get."

Dolly nodded in acceptance of what he said and let out a wistful sigh. "Yeah I get it; it would've been fun though."

The two of them took to staring out the window watching the last traces of the countryside transform into something more urban. The bus continued on towards their home and the end of their summer vacation, back to 101 Dalmatian Street and all the madness in and around it.

"Y'know Dylan, if we're talking 'bout how far you got, there's actually someone you got way further with than Roxy. Further than Summer even."

The aforementioned dog turned his gaze away from the changing landscape to look at her with furrowed brows. A few seconds later, Dolly slowly turned to face him and, with a smug grin that experience taught him preceded annoyance, mentioned a single name. "Clarissa."

Hearing that name drew an exasperated groan from him. Did Dolly really have to bring that particular debacle up? The question was immediately answered by her grin widening at his reaction. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stammered out a response. "Does-Does she really count? She never liked me, just what she thought I could get her."

"Yeah, but have you ever nearly gotten married to anyone else before?" Dolly tiled her head, her grin never faltering. "If I'm remembering right, you two were actually hitched for a few hours riiiiiight?"

"If I'm remembering right, you weren't too cool with being related to her either were you?"

"Bleugh; no way!" The tomboy stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Point still stands though. Actually getting engaged is waaay further that how you and Roxy or you and Summer got."

She covered her mouth and stifled another giggle. His annoyance slowly faded to shame upon remembering that the whole incident was only worsened by his arrogance. "Oh dog you're right. I still can't think back to that time without…eugh." Dylan shivered with disgust. "I even had those papers she shredded burned just to be safe."

Dolly nodded for once actually not complaining about the nerd's melodramatic actions. "My point still stands too." Dylan continued standing straight. "Clarissa never cared about me while we were 'married'. I'll admit it was fun being pampered by her and all that, but after you guys all got thrown out, she just wanted to control me."

"Control you? Weren't you the more royal one? Couldn't you just make up some dumb royal decree saying," She sat up straight in a regal posture, nose pointed in the air and paw on her chest. "On this day," She announced in the highest, snootiest voice she could muster. "Clarissa Corgi is hereby declared the bossiest, noisiest, brattiest-"

"Don't forget egotistical."

"'-Most egotistical jerkface to have ever walked the land. So speaks Prince Dylan of Lameberg."

A laugh escaped the former "prince's" lips at her bold proclamation. "Yeah well, the whole married to Clarissa thing was too distracting."

Dolly resumed her normal stance. "Yeah guess I can't blame you for that. She's a real nut case huh?"

"You don't know the half of it." Dylan replied ears wilting. "If we ever got *eugh!* married, she said she was gonna decide what I wear, where I go, who I meet; I was just a toy to her!" A sympathetic gaze crossed Dolly at his shudder. "She was gonna spend the rest of her life pushing me around like-"

"Like me?" Dolly raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You get a pass; you actually have the decency to treat me like a dog and not some doll." He snorted at the memories of their annoying neighbor and crouched down again. "I don't even wanna imagine ending up with someone who just walks all over you day after day after day after -Uughh!"

With a grunt, he thumped his head on his cushioned seat. As fun as it usually was complaining with Dolly about Clarissa behind the latter's back, he would very much prefer to live his life forgetting the whole incident ever happened. Normally he never would've indulged Clarissa like that, but the stroking of his ego and the promise of no work was too tempting, leading him to stupid and awful things to his family.

A wave of frustration hit him, his mouth looking like he'd taken a bite of something sour. Maybe his big brain, love of Poodlewolf and video game collection didn't make him a loser, but that pride of his did.

"Believe me Dylan, any girl that tries pull that off will have to deal with me." He lifted his head and saw Dolly puff out her chest. A closed fist thumped against her heart. "Well, me and all the pups I can sic on 'em."

Instantly, that bitterness faded slightly. This girl had forgiven his behavior far more times than she should have. Then again, he supposed he'd forgiven her for just as many stupid stuff as well. Regardless, Dylan finally rose and flashed a grateful smile. "Thanks, but don't worry; I don't plan to wind up someone's doormat."

Dolly gave an approving nod and then made an amused smile. "Sounds like someone's making big plans already huh?"

"Well…" Dylan twiddled his fingers, a slight tinge of pink on his face. "Maybe…kinda…sorta?" He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Look, I'm way too young to be thinking this but…"

"But?"

Dylan scratched himself nervously staring at the bus floor as thoughts flowed and weaved together his head. "It sounds nice right? Sitting on a couch in the winter staring at the fireplace. Nothing but a big blanket to keep us warm. Just…me and her y'know; cuddling together, bickering about some stupid thing that happened, just…being happy together."

He didn't know where that image came from. Then again, he hadn't thought that much about who he wanted to be with a lot either. Perhaps it was merely a product of his young mind mashing together memories of how his parents acted around each other with his own preferences. Maybe it came from night he spent peacefully gazing at the stars with Summer and wondering where it would lead to. Or maybe it had come from that recent episode of PoodleWolf he watched where the hero found a girl. Whatever the origin, however naive it seemed, saying that vision out loud cemented it in his brain.

"Wow someone's been watching too many soaps."

His thoughtful expression morphed into a scowl as muffled laughter once again sounded throughout the bus. At the one minute mark, he could feel a headache growing, and Dolly was still going strong. Another minute passed before she finally stopped.

"Wow bro. That was…the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

"What-I-that-" Dylan's babbling just made her giggle which made his irritation spike up. "Well…you and Spike got all cozy together if I remember. I guess even the brash, rebellious Dolly Dalmatian likes it when a guy leans on her."

"Ugh, no way." His eye twitched when she stuck her tongue out. "There's no way I'd like any of that junk."

"Oh lighten up." Dylan said rolling his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with liking that kinda stuff."

"That's 'cuz everyone knows you're a big softie dude." Dolly countered putting a paw on her chest. "I got a rep to keep y'know; can't let anyone think I'm into that."

"Hu-what-bu-Me? Softie?" Dylan sputtered. "Who was it again that flew you all through a lighting storm yesterday?"

"The same guy that makes poems on the fly and sleeps with a plush dino." Dolly argued back to which Dylan had no rebuttal. "Heh, don't worry though; a buncha girls are still into that too."

Dylan could only pout while his sister dissolved into chuckles. He opened his mouth to argue back when a flash of memory hit him. The tomboy still chortling, a sly grin spread across his face. "That may be true Dolly, but y'know who does really like me for my 'softness'?" Nose in the air, he cracked a single eye open to watch her reaction. "Hansel."

The laughter was immediately cut off, replaced with a gasp. "He does not!" Eyes widening, Dolly's anger briefly abated as she checked that everyone else was still asleep.

"Oh I dunno about that sis." her brother continued smugly inspecting his paws as she returned to her seat. "We hung out after we left you to your free-styling, and he seemed to really be into me."

"R-really now?" Dolly's eye was twitching as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yup." he proudly answered. "Turns out he likes looking at the stars too but doesn't really know much about constellations. Oh you should've seen how much poetry we made that night. Or heard I guess."

He continued to go on and on, but an annoyed Dolly barely paid attention. This time she was silent, a mental image of the gorgeous husky relaxing on a hill in the evening staring at up at the cosmos entered her mind, the cool wind ruffling his fur, the grass swaying at his feet, the stars reflected in the two pools of the deepest, clearest water that were his eyes…

_Why was I mad again?_

"And guess what his favorite board game is."

That smug, annoying voice gave her the answer she needed, and her irritation returned full force. "It's me he likes not you." she shot back keeping her voice down.

"Well I did have to turn down skating lessons from him. I guess he'd be interested in either of us." Dylan concluded then elbowed her with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Looks like you got some competition Dolly."

"Ugh…Like you actually have a shot with him." the latter replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Just as much as you have though I don't think he'd know what flirting was if it danced in front of him covered in all of Da Vinci's paint. And I mean from both ends."

Dolly quickly opened her mouth but then closed it upon remembering how the husky had never really responded to her advances. "OK; I'll admit he can be kinda…dim in that area." she conceded. "But you should know he's more interested in me than in you."

"He did to me that thing where he rubs his tail on your chin." Dolly's face went beet red, and her speech devolved into angry but thankfully quiet sputters. It was too much for Dylan who hastily covered his mouth. "Pfahahahahaha!"

Seeing as he was much kinder than her, he limited his laughter to only a minute. When he finally stopped, he put a paw on her shoulder, a gesture that silenced her. "Don't worry; I promise to let you have a shot at him too."

The athlete grumbled out something incomprehensible. "Look, he's actually a pretty cool guy, and I'm sure whichever one of us he likes back will…will…"

Dolly's bitter expression shifted into puzzlement as the paw left her shoulder, its owner no longer smiling but instead staring wide-eyed into space while his brain finally caught up to what he was doing.

"Wait; why am I trying to get with Hansel?"

"Uh, 'cuz you're trying to one-up me on something?" Dolly suggested. Dylan screwed his eyes in thought, mentally weighing his options with this particular topic.

"Yeah; I think I'm gonna drop this. Don't really like Hansel that way anyway." His ears drew back as he hunched over. "Sorry about all that."

"Yeah well, I did kinda laugh at your whole romance idea." Dolly agreed guiltily rubbing the back of her head. "Y'know, if we're being honest…"

She turned away towards the changing scenery outside the window. His eyebrows raised at the uncharacteristically shy aura she displayed. "I…wouldn't mind being on that couch some day too…" she admitted quietly and quickly.

Her words however were audible enough for Dylan who put a paw on his chest. "Awww, Dolly that's-"

"You tell anyone I said that, and I'll noogie the fur off your head."

Despite Dolly suddenly being right in his face with a look flatter than pancake, Dylan merely mimed zipping up his mouth. "Lips are sealed."

The face in front of him retracted, its owner letting out a relieved sigh. "Good. Though…" Dylan watched her sway in place for a bit. "You'd totally go for a girl like Hansel huh?"

"Yeah maybe? I guess? Is that weird?"

"Hey you've liked weirder." Once again, Dolly's sly smile returned as another much darker dog came to mind. "Isn't that right Danny?"

"Gah!" Dylan flinched and curled up into a ball looking around for _that face_ to appear. After a minute of searching and confirming that she hadn't somehow sneaked aboard the bus, he shook himself and turned to his now smirking seatmate.

"Really? Did you have to use that name" he asked, his embarrassment at that whole episode returning full force.

"Yeah Dylan. Who could forget the girl you got that huge makeover for?" Dolly leaned down to look at him. "How's Dippy by the way?"

"If you must know, he's made a full recovery and has forgiven me already." Dylan shot up as he answered.

"Still can't believe you went that far for some girl." Dolly commented reminiscing. "Just what did you see in Portia anyway?"

Dylan pouted trying not to remember black-and-white-painted poodle mere inches from his face grinning like an asylum patient but instead the dark and mysterious girl who had caught his eye and turn his thoughts to mush. "Well she was just so dazzling and elegant, and I thought there was some deep, complex side to her past all that."

"Deep like a bottomless pit if you ask me."

Dylan…couldn't find it in himself to rebut her. He'd enjoy talking about life and the soul any day, but doing so in a graveyard at night with someone who was crazily obsessed with him was sort of a deal breaker regardless of how attractive she was.

"Yeah you're right." Dylan concurred clutching his head and shaking it. "I'm just glad Fergus snapped me out of it before I could go after her."

"He's a good friend." Dolly said with a nod. "At least now you don't scream your head off whenever she shows up."

"Nope; plus, the shivers going down my spine are getting less and less intense." Dylan pipped up with a happy wag of his tail.

Dolly was a bit amazed what one girl could do to him. "Wow she did get you good. Then again, you got her back just as good huh?" She snorted and giggled. "Is it really true you guys scared the color outta her? That sounded awesome!"

"Oh yeah, she shrieked like a horror movie victim." Dylan said unable to stop himself from sharing a laugh with her.

"If you weren't all goth, she'd never last a day with you." Dolly got out after some time. "She'd probably die of all that sweet, cutesy junk if she didn't head for the hills first."

"Heeeey." Dylan retorted, a bit of annoyance seeping in. "Gifts are supposed to show you care about them."

"Uh, yeah 'til you get buried in 'em." Dolly pointed out rolling her eyes. "I love getting free stuff as much as the next dog, but even I'd get sick of it if they went as overboard as you did. Any girl probably would."

"Aw that was just to get Portia to knock it off." Dylan said with a dismissive wave of a paw. "I'm not gonna shower anyone with hearts and flowers and stuff all the time. Maaaybe every now and then like every two to three weeks except on special occasions. Even then I have to factor in what to get every time since I doubt she'd want the same gift twice..."

"Already planning a gift journal?" Dolly snarked as he trailed off into mutters.

"Never hurts to be prepared." Dylan defended holding a finger up. "Wait that's not enough, I'd have to add date locations too. And time-ugh! Maybe if I cut off a few of my Dylan Days I could-"

Dolly could only stare as he continued rambling on about his dating plans. It was actually kinda fascinating really; only Dylan could nerd out and over-analyze nearly every aspect of being in a relationship. He spent a whole five minutes wondering if he should change his collar on dates and another 10 debating color options with himself.

Halfway through trying to figure out the best way to ask someone out taking the girl's personality, interests as well as the length of time they'd known each other into consideration, Dolly decided that she'd heard enough and silenced him with a finger on his mouth.

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's all fine and good, oooooor, just hear me out here, instead of pulling out 'Dylan's Dating Guide for Overly Paranoid Pups' all the time, you could just wing it and hope for the best."

She lowered her finger to let her brother speak. "Dolly, I can't just 'wing it' as you put it." he said dejectedly putting a paw on his chest. "For things to work, I need a carefully well thought out plan."

"Yeah, maybe when you wanna clean up the house in 10 minutes or try to get the pups to do anything," his sister remarked leaning towards him. "Just y'know go with your instincts."

"My instincts told me a cow we just met totally wasn't going to murder us."

Dolly winced at his sarcasm and awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah well…just…you don't need to over think it. That's probably why you goofed up when you said bye to Summer." She paused and let out a genuine chuckle at Dylan's still dry look. "Relax, I think I'm done laughing about that…For today…"

Somewhat relieved, Dylan reflected on what she said. He could still remember his mind exploding with thoughts when Summer just stood there waiting for a proper farewell. What to do, how to do it, the appropriateness of it all, such worries flooded his mind in a split second, and it was all too much. Building a 300 piece dinosaur model was way easier.

 _At least she was OK with it_. he thought to himself. "What if…What if I spaz out again next time and the girl's not as cool as Summer?"

Dolly's first response was an amused snort. "Oh there's no 'if'; you're gonna spaz out. Definitely. That's just who you are." He opened his mouth with a frown, but Dolly kept going. "Not saying you won't get better or anything, but Summer was cool with it 'cuz she knew you're more than that. She liked the part of you that's not all screechy and panicky." She gave a shrug and a small smile. "I know I do."

"Feels like you're still making fun of me….but thanks." Dylan replied with a grateful smile.

Dolly gave one as well accompanied with a shrug. "Eh, we're still a buncha kids dude; we can worry 'bout this stuff later. I just know whatever girl winds up with you's in for a ride for sure, and I'm gonna be right there too."

"To support me or mess with me?"

"Yup."

A warmth spread across his chest at her words. True, she wasn't the perfect dog, and neither was he, but he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather have cheering him one. "Thanks. It...I'm just glad you got my back Dolly."

"Always will." She reached out and pulled him into a light noogie. "Though try saying that when I tell her about the time you flipped out when you couldn't find your 'Wet Floor' sign."

"What? No! That's too embarrassing!"

"It's my job to embarrass you in front of girls. Plus you were hilarious."

"That was one time, and I'd just finished mopping near the stairs! Anyone could've slipped and fell if they didn't know!"

Dylan's defense only brought out a hearty, muffled laugh from Dolly. Once he pulled his head out from under her, he couldn't resist and joined in, laughing at his own expense. He had no doubt she would follow-up on her self-appointed duty, but it sure beat not having her support.

And he had a duty of his own as well, to have her back just as much as she had his. With Hansel, with Spike, with whoever had her eye, he'd do anything to help her out as well. Of course, he'd still do his best to embarrass her just as much as she did him.

"Y'know," Dolly said interrupting his mental search for hilarious enough flop of hers. She let out a sigh and let last few chuckles escape her. "Maybe that's why all these girls seemed to like you; you're adorkable man."

"It's uh...part of my charm." Dylan responded proudly sitting up straight. "Though Roxy and Summer might've appreciated it more than Portia."

"Got that right." Dolly commented thinking about it. "My best friend and some countryside girl fell for your natural 'charm'," Dylan rolled his eyes at her air quotations. "But not your first love."

"Portia was not my first lo-GAH!" Dylan slammed his jaws shut hard enough to nearly break his teeth, but the damage was already done. Dread seeping in, he watched Dolly's expression, completely still save for her eyes darting about in thought. He could practically hear the gears in her head clicking in place and spinning with terrifying energy.

Dolly's mind raced through every pre-Portia memory she could pull up, scanning each of them for the long-memorized obvious and not so obvious signs that he was crushing on someone. Dylan could practically see the light bulb go off in her head.

"Ohohoho. Reeeeealy now?" Dylan gulped and turned away, his regret at admitting _that_ particular fact doubling. Suddenly she was on all fours and in his face. "You're telling me you had a crush on someone, and I didn't know about it? Ooooooh you gotta spill; I want deets!"

"Nope. Nu-uh. No way." He crossed his arms, but that did nothing to sway Dolly.

"Psh, it can't be that bad. Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" She bounced with every word, her tail moving like a twig in a hurricane.

At this display, Dylan could only wince and continue to avoid her gaze. "Dolly…Look, I'd reeeeally rather not talk about it." _And definitely not to you._

"But-wait!" She finally stopped bouncing with a worried thought. "She didn't like…die or anything did she?"

"What no no! That's not it. It…" He squirmed in place not wanting to give too much away. "Things…just got complicated OK? Can we please leave it at that?"

Unfortunately, his discomfort only excited her further. "C'mooooooon Dylan. Pleeeeeeeease?"

At that last word, a familiar tone was present in her voice, one that made Dylan freeze. Almost against his will, he turned his head slightly and saw the biggest, cutest, most pitiful puppy dog face Dolly had ever worn.

"Ha, nice try, but I've developed a resistance to that." he said trying to hide the fact that said resistance did crumbled slightly at such an adorable display.

"Dang it." Dolly dropped the look and wore one with more suspicion. "Alright then, did she do anything to you, 'cuz if she did-"

"It's not that either." Dylan turned to fully face her. "She was...really playful and stuff. She...She always made me smile. Pfft..." He shook his head and face palmed. "I was an idiot around her though."

"Whoa, you fell for this girl hard." Dolly commented leading to him puffing his cheeks with a slightly reddening face. "What-"

"Nope; that's it. That's all you're getting out of me Dolly." Dylan interrupted feeling his face heat up. He cursed at himself internally; this was exactly the sort of thing that would just rile her up.

Dolly groaned and crossed her arms; she hated it whenever he acted so difficult. Surely no matter how terribly things went, he could tell her right? His continued silence only added fuel to her burning curiosity. Maybe if she lowered her own guard for a bit...

"Would it help if I told you mine?"

"Dolly, that wouldn't really-"

"He was a chihuahua."

Dylan opened his mouth to respond and hastily shut it before a laugh could escape. Seeing his cheeks swell for a completely different reason, Dolly continued chuckling in slight embarrassment. "Yeah I know. I was really young, it was Valentine's Day, he wowed me with with some stunt, I stuck around with him. Nothing really came outta it though." She shrugged at the memory of her younger self's goofiness. "But he was the first guy I ever crushed on."

Her nerdy seatmate forced down his own laughter to keep his voice down. The mere idea of her fawning over some yappy little thing almost too much for him to bear. "You're...Pfft...You're serious? That-Pfah! That is too good to be true."

"At least I can look back on it and laugh." That finally got him to stop. "Yeah, it's a bit embarrassing, but he was the first dog to make my heart thump like that. First crushes are just a part of life, so..." She slid forward until her face was mere inches from his. "Who was yours?"

Dylan gulped and looked away, but only pulled back slightly. Dolly was honest and upfront with him, but would doing the same just mess things up? "I...She...we..."

"Just spit it out already." He could hear a bit of irritation crept into her voice. "If you're not gonna gimme a name, at least tell me what happened to her."

"Dolly-"

"I'm gonna bug you 'till we get home."

"But...I..."

"Please? Please? Please?"

"She..."

"Please bro?"

"She..."

"Cmon...Tell me-"

"Alright!"

He was a little too loud and might've woken up a pup or two, but he didn't care. Dylan stood on all fours heart pounding with uncertainty on his face. He looked over to Dolly, her body still and eyes wide in anticipation. Even if it was stupid, she was willing to share with him. As worried as he was, he could find it in himself to do the same to her.

"She..."

After all, she said so herself that she'd always have his back. Even after all the times he messed with her or acted like an arrogant jerk, she was always willing to help him out. She was just awesome like that; it was no wonder he...

"She became my sister."

The words came out much smoother than he thought it would, his voice more level than he anticipated. Dylan's frame was also not trembling in the slightest, nor were his ears drawn back in nervousness. He was...calm.

Across him, Dolly blinked once then twice. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she went over his words. "She...sister...your sister..." She spent several seconds repeating what he said trying to find out what he meant; was he saying what she thought he was saying?

Seeing her puzzlement, Dylan took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. "Dolly Dalmatian, you are the first girl I've ever had feelings for."

There it was, his big secret out in the open now known by one other dog and by the aforementioned dog as well. She finally knew what he'd been hiding, and now he just had to wait for her to say somethi-

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaawuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?"

Dolly's mouth did a wonderful impression of an anaconda swallowing its prey whole. Her brows and ears shot up higher than he had ever seen them go. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets while her pupils shrunk to mere pinpricks. In any other situation, he'd find her frozen expression comical.

Dylan gave a heavy sigh knowing her shock would keep his sister from interrupting. He had to clear things up before anything else. "Do...Do you remember the day we first met? The day our parents first met?"

Dolly had indeed heard, and nearly barfed to, that story several times and slowly nodded. "It was in the park. I'd just wanted to stay at home and finish one of my books, but mom insisted that it was the perfect day for the whole family to head out. We did, and I was keeping an eye on the pups when...well..."

"I saw you. You guys were new in town, and it was your first visit to the park. You were there keeping an eye on your siblings, when you ran up to me with this big grin on you. I...couldn't believe it." Dylan gulped then steeled himself. "I didn't have any friends back then; I hadn't even met Fergus yet, and then this really energetic...really pretty girl ran up and wanted to talk to me."

 _He thought I was pretty?_ Still frozen but now slightly red-faced, Dolly's mind jumped back to that day. Having just moved in and not knowing anyone, it was no wonder the first dog she approached was a fellow Dalmatian with more siblings than one could handle. She had thought his initial nervousness around her was due to meeting someone new, but she never imagined it could've been something else.

"We talked a bit. Actually, you talked a lot while I could barely get a word out." Dylan continued fondly remembering that day as well. "I think the loudest I ever got was when you asked if you wanted to hang out and show you around, and I screeched out a yes."

She remembered that as well. He showed her around the park still as jittery as he was when she first spoke to him. Confused and slightly weirded out, she paid no mind to it, only focusing on the cool places he showed her and how awesome it would be when she brought her skateboard the next time.

"When we got back, we had to go home. I remember begging mom almost everyday to go back to the park on the off-chance I'd run into you." Dylan found himself chuckling. "You were just this big bundle of energy; just being with you made me just as jumpy and full of life as you were. Remember when you first saw my tree house? When you said how cool it was, I thought I was gonna melt."

It was true that she was impressed with the place when she first came over after their parents spent more time with each other. She had gotten this nerdy vibe from him since they first met, and that feeling only magnified when he showed her his little hiding spot. She vaguely remembered half-listening to him gushing over his dinosaur models and astronomy books honestly just finding it cool he had a place of his own in spite of how geeky it all was. Spending the rest of that day beating him at his own video games just made things more fun.

"I was just as much of a wreck back then now that I think about it. It took me ages to work up the courage to tell you how I felt and then..."

Dylan paused all of a sudden when he remembered what happened next. "Then...mom and dad got together, and we became siblings." he continued, his voice more subdued and his body deflating. "I...I knew that was it...All I could do was bottle it all up and try to be the best brother I could to you and everyone else."

As he finished, Dylan recalled the day it happened. He had always wanted more time to get to know her better, but he never imagined he'd get it that way. Even back then, once they were officially siblings, he knew that she'd never look at him any other way, that he'd have to look at her differently as well, his feelings be damned.

Now, having poured his heart out and confessing thoughts and feelings known only to himself, he noticed that Dolly still hadn't budged one bit. Already assuming the worst, Dylan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Dolly please say something."

Still no response from his sister. "Oh dog..." He face palmed and cursed his own actions. What was he thinking going on about how he used to crush on her and how he thought she was pretty and how she made his heart jump?

 _Should've just kept acting like it never happened._ he grumbled internally. After all that happened between then, the last thing he wanted her to hear were his days of love-struck padding after her. When her form still refused to change, frustration took over.

"Hey, don't blame me for this; you're the one who kept pushing me." a slightly aggravated Dylan said getting up on all fours. "I was fine just keeping it to myself but noooooo, you had to keep needling and needling me; well now you know my big secret. You happy?"

Again Dolly didn't budge. Now Dylan was starting to get worried; what could she possibly be thinking? "C-c'mon Dolly; it's no big deal." he said with a nervous laugh. "When we get home, we can both just act like none of this ever happened. Whaddya say?"

...

"D-Dolly please..." He closed his eyes and covered his ears feeling fear and despair creep in. It was official; he had just ruined everything between them. "If you're grossed out or hate me or wanna stay away from me forever or something, please just say it. Just tell me so that I can at least try to move on-"

"OK."

"Huh?" Her voice was far more leveled than he expected. Dylan opened one of his eyes nervously and was greeted by the sight of Dolly no longer looking like she'd seen him grow a second head. Instead, her face showed...sympathy?

"It's OK bro. I'm OK with it."

And just like that, his brain predictably short-circuited.

"Ha-Ba-Wa-Hu-I-You-Da-Ga-"

TWHACK!

"Ow!"

"Did that help?" Dolly asked lowering her arm from her post-whack position. A wincing Dylan rubbed the spot on the back of his head where she struck him. As the dull pain faded, he realized that he could think straight again.

"Y-yeah it kinda did, but did you have to hit me so hard?" he whined blinking the stars out of his eyes.

"It was either that or hit you hard twice." The tomboy shrugged indifferently. "Figured you'd prefer the first thing."

"Well yeah I mean-Wait." He shook his head to make the pain go away and looked at her half confused half annoyed. "Why would you hit me twice?"

"The first one...Well it looked like your brain borked out for a sec, and I thought I could knock it back in place. You're welcome by the way." Dylan could only scoff at her smirk. "The second one..." Her smug face morphed into a more irritated one. "Was for thinking something stupid like that."

Dread immediately settled back in, and he shied away from her. "Dolly, I'm sorry; I couldn't help how I felt when-"

He was cut off by an annoyed groan from his sister. "Dylan you dork, that's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes with a slight shake of her head. "I meant all that junk about grossing out and wanting to stay away."

This time, it was Dylan who froze in shock. Thankfully, he snapped out of it before Dolly could give him another smack. "You...But I...Really?"

"Yeah bro." Dolly answered dropping the irritated look. "You said you had this huge crush on me when we first met, and I'm OK with that. Heck, you said it yourself, you couldn't help how you felt.

Dylan rose up slowly, the anxiety he'd been feeling dissipating just as quickly. He couldn't believe how cool she was about his big secret. He should've had more faith in her, in the sister he'd been through smooth and rough times with.

"Sorry I pushed you 'bout all that." She looked like she'd tasted something awful. "Guess this whole thing was tough on you huh?"

"Yeah...And you did knock some sense in me. Literally. Thanks I guess." Dylan answered relieved that things were cool between them. At least, for the moment. His anxiety kicked in again as he realized that she knew his biggest secret. She knew...but what now?

"Sooooo..." Dolly's voice took a nervous turn as she scratched her shoulder. "You had a crush on me when we first met huh?"

Her brother blinked and stood upright once again feeling just as jittery. It was best to get everything out in the open. "Y-Yeah Dolly."

"So even after mom and dad got married, you still liked me?"

"Yeah those early days were...pretty confusing for me." Understatement of the year. The first few weeks after their dad's side moved in were chaotic or rather, more chaotic than things usually were at 101 Dalmatian Street.

It was bad enough that the girl he'd been crushing on was now his sister, but now he had to deal his family ballooning in size not to mention having to now share his Top Dog position with someone else and having his whole routine turned upside down.

"Even every day we had to watch the pups?"

"Well I will admit they did change a bit the time saw you down five bowls of kibble and collapse halfway through a sixth." Dylan answered with a chuckle. "Especially when Dawkins tried to get your stomach pumped."

"Yeah I'm glad you got him to knock it off." Dolly dryly responded remembering that day not as fondly as her brother did. "Guess the first time I trashed the house did the same too huh?"

"As well as first time you ditched your chores to go skating." Dylan added bringing up his fingers. "And the time your play-wrestling nearly knocked every picture off the wall. And do I have to bring up the incident with the pillow fort?"

"Hey that one was on you too." Dolly shot back, Dylan merely pursing his lips and nodding in reluctance. "And yeah I admit trying to run things with you cramping my style wasn't easy. I'm not as much of a neat-freak as you, but even I had a system on how to do stuff."

The space dog squirmed in place, guiltily recalling their earliest arguments a good chunk which started with him reacting to how she dealt with the pups. "I only ever had younger siblings; I didn't know how to deal with anyone my age. Plus I...I liked being the only one in charge."

"Yeah; I could tell." Dolly responded flatly leaning back against their seat; she could do without remembering how insufferable her brother was and is at times. "I know it was technically your house and all, but still..."

Her expression and tone caused him to wilt. The pressure of being responsible for a whole new bunch of dogs, mixed with the desperate desire to keep the old order going and the sadness of the girl he'd been crushing on never being able to see him that way was a combination that weighed heavily on him. Judging by the cross look on Dolly's face, he didn't deal with the strain very well.

He sadly shook his head, cursing at his younger self's attitude towards his new sister. "Yeah I..I know and...I'm sorry...I know I can be pushy and stubborn and paranoid, and back then it was sometimes just too much...But...But however I felt, I never should've taken it out on you, and I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean anything now, but still..."

Dolly shifted in place taking in her morose brother. Her own siblings may have been used to her and her methods, but her new ones had no idea what they were in for. Proudly, she could still remember their cheers the fist time she saw them bored and stuck inside the house and came up with a family-wide game of tag. She was an instant hit without breaking a sweat.

Of course Dylan, yelping and all, had to ruin the fun and, in her eyes, a good work out. After yelling something about not making a mess or whatever, he somehow found himself it and wound up bouncing around the house trying to round up their siblings who all avoided him, herself rolling on the floor laughing the whole time.

They wound up arguing right after. Dolly could barely remember the words exchanged, something about how she was being irresponsible and how he the pups could use a little fun and some exercise. She did clearly remember noting that that was the first time they'd clashed like that and that, knowing how stubbornly big-headed he was, it wouldn't be the last.

Dylan had said nothing this whole time as she reflected, his head bowed in shame. A few more seconds of silent staring passed, and she simmered down with a sigh. If she tried that today, he would be totally cool with joining in right after securing everything that wasn't tied down first. True he still had the occasional bout of over-inflated ego, but she will admit that he'd gotten a lot cooler.

"Well...I can also tell you've really chilled out since then. I'm just glad things nowadays are way better."

"But it wasn't all bad though." Dylan quickly said perking back up. "I always had it rough with Dizzy and Dee Dee, but you knew right away how to handle them. And I admit I have more fun doing my chores after watching you play around when you finally did yours."

A smile of reminiscence slowly crept along Dolly's face, the early days of just the two of them trying to handle their siblings filling her mind. "Yeah...Remember the first time we double teamed against Clarissa?"

"Yeah I was so glad I didn't have to deal with her alone anymore." Dylan answered with a hand on his chest. "Those water balloons were a great idea by the way."

"Yeah, but did you have to sneak hot sauce in her food after?"

"What? D'you think I was gonna just stand for her calling you an 'uncouth American boor'? Yeah right."

"You did that for me?" Dolly asked wide-eyed.

"Of course." Dylan answered crossing his arms. "Picking on me is one thing, but there's no way I'd let her talk like that about the girl I..."

He trailed off and awkwardly remembered the whole crushing on her thing. Judging by the way she grimaced and nervously scratched her shoulder, Dolly must've realized what he was about to say as well. Their early days were a wild ride for sure, but it was in those days that he had to really know her. And what did he conclude? That she was one of the best dogs he knew.

And so with held his head up high, he decided to take her advice. No more thinking or planning or using that big brain of his. Go with his gut and just let it out.

"Dolly...as rough as it was suddenly being your brother, and in more ways than there should, I'll always be glad it happened. I thought you were pretty cool before, but having you as a sister? Living with you? Sharing meals and arguing and caring for the pups with you? It made me see way more, both the fun and the annoying, everything that makes you you. You're a cheery, bouncy ball of sunshine and a frequent pain in my butt, but I wouldn't trade you for the world because I...I love you Dolly."

His sister felt every drop of blood in her rush to her face, utterly speechless by his outpouring. She could feel the intense emotions coming from him, awe, gratefulness and love. That goof still cared so much about her despite nearly countless reasons not to. What should she say? What could she say to that?

"Y-Yeah well you...I think you're pretty great too." she got out rather pathetically in her opinion. Why did Dylan have to be such a poet? "Ugh, you know I'm not as good with words as you." she said this time red with embarrassment.

"I'm sure you meant every word too." he replied patting her shoulder a bit.

"I did." Dolly insisted hotly half out of not wanting to be out-done by him and half out of wanting to give him a proper response. "I'm glad for...all of this." She stood up with one paw on the top of their backrest and the other gesturing to their family sleeping around them. "I'm glad we moved here. I'm glad our parents met, and I'm glad we ended up siblings."

"Yeah it was...probably better things turned out this way." Dylan admitted with a nod. "I don't think I'd have any of well...this," He stood up and gestured as well to the entirety of the bus. "Or even just you otherwise."

"'Just me?' What's that supposed to mean?" Dolly asked turning to him.

Dylan bit his lip as he thought of a rather...disheartening aspect of her that he only learned through their time together. "I'm just saying that if mom and dad never got together, I wouldn't exactly be seeing you a lot."

"I would've still been in town y'know?" she pointed out. "We could've probably still hung out right?"

Her brother merely looked aside without a response. She felt uneasy about how he was acting. "Right?"

"Dolly, look at everyone you hang out with and everyone you'd crushed on." Dylan finally said, his sister worrying about the gloom in his tone. "All dogs of action, the 'cool kids' who're always in control." He still hadn't glanced her way. "Unlike me."

"What're you saying Dylan?"

The dog in question turned back to her, saw the concern on her face and sighed. "Dolly, be real with me here. What if things were different? If we'd just somehow run into each other all of a sudden, if mom and dad never married, if you and I never became siblings, would you even consider spending time with someone like me?"

Taken aback, Dolly instantly opened her mouth ready to get rid of those insane thoughts troubling him and tell him that of course she still would've hung out with him when the words just wouldn't leave her mouth. She closed it and opened it again, but nothing came out. She wracked her brain trying to find the proper way to say yes, but she just couldn't think of it.

 _Ugh, why is this so hard?_ This was Dylan she was talking about, the guy who charged screaming into Boom Night to find her, the guy who'd patched her up after nearly every crash and scrape-sometimes in secret, the guy who always covered for her when she had to bail-

Dolly's eyes widened.

The guy who kept stammering that day in the park. The guy who was unashamed of all his nerdiness. The guy who obsessed over a board game of all things. The guy whom she had written off as lame since they day she met him.

 _S-So what? He's still great past all that._ Dolly knitted her brows frustrated at herself. She knew full well behind that stuff was a caring, lovable dog; surely she'd have given him a chance to show her that right?

_Right?..._

...

Unable to answer even her own question, Dolly sagged as if a heavy weight overtook her body. She wanted more than anything to say yes, but she knew that she'd be lying. For a long while since they fist met, she had never once even thought of him as a friend, just some geeky loser who was the son of the dog her dad was seeing.

Who was she kidding? Without their parents' marriage to keep them together, she'd probably never would've gone anywhere near his uptight, paranoid nerdiness.

"Hey, I get it OK?" She looked up when she felt a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it; I've already known for a while I'm not really your type."

That didn't exactly make her feel any better. "Relax sis, I'm cool with it." he continued seeing as she hadn't perked up. "Besides, I think the Dolly that never had me around would've been fine. A little messier and more reckless, but still fine."

She couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the light teasing and at how lousy she felt. Here he was trying to cheer her up for the third time that day when it should've been her trying to reassure him. The guy told her how much she meant to him, and she couldn't even admit she'd give him a chance in another life.

"You're right bro...That Dolly'd get driven crazy a lot less." she conceded not meeting his gaze. "She'd probably get yelled at and teased less too."

"See? She'd still be happy right?" Dylan asked with a frown. "Doesn't sound too bad huh?"

He was right; that kind of life did sound appealing. She could picture it in her mind, a Dylan-less life where she could goof off whenever she wanted, where she was the one and only Top Dog who kept watch over her younger siblings her own way.

Yet, her mind's eye kept being drawn to the empty spot next to her.

"I..."

"Dolly?"

The Dalmatian in question sat up a bit straighter, feeling surer of herself than she did mere moments ago. "I'd be happy sure but...not as happy as I am now."

Dylan could only blink in surprise. Was she serious? How many times had she groaned and rolled her eyes at him on an almost daily basis? "Really? I figured you'd love not having me boss you around all the time."

A tiny snort escaped her accompanied by an even tinier grin. Some days, she would've agreed with him. Most days on the other hand...

"But…you're the only one who really gets me Dylan."

"Uh, have you forgotten how much we butt heads or-"

"That's not-"Dolly took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "Before we met, I had 14 siblings to keep an eye on, and I had to do it all single-pawed. It was…pretty rough, and it didn't get any easier when we moved here. New home, no friends, dad out with work all day and a buncha pups to take care of. I thought there wasn't anyone like me out there."

"When I saw you in the park running around trying to get your siblings in line, I sorta thought that you might know what I go through every day. D'you remembered the first thing I ever said to you?'

Dylan pursed his lips at the question and gave his skull a few bonks. "Sorry, my heart and my head were going nuts at the time. Mind filling me in?"

The tomboy had to bite her tongue to avoid groaning. "I said 'Wow, never thought I'd find a bigger Top Dog than me'. You're right that I thought you weren't really my type, but when I saw that you were in the same boat as me I…I dunno...felt a little less lonely y'know? Like there's at least one dog out there who knows how swamped I get."

His "boat" was a little bigger, but he did indeed know. During those moments when his brain wasn't a jumbled mess and he saw her surrounded by her siblings, he found himself comparing his situation to hers. Both were the eldest pup of single parents busy with work all day and doing their best despite being outnumbered by those younger than them. Polar opposites, but still having some common ground.

But still, lonely? As friendless as he was back then, the near constant presence of at least one family member always ensured that he was never without anyone he wanted to spend time with. He got swamped too at times, but he never found himself wondering if he'd ever meet someone like him.

Dolly continued remembering more from their early days together. "I know I complained to you a lot back then 'bout how rough it got, but really, that was me venting for the first time to someone who knows what it's like. I finally had someone I can talk to about that stuff, and it helped; it really did."

Dylan recalled one such talk sometime after their parents married. Dolly had plopped down right next to him reeking of soap yet still making his face heat up by her proximity. She was only halfway through the dishes and wanted to take a break before tackling the second, monstrous half. Before he could get a word in, she groaned and went on and on about how exhausting the chore was and how she would've been done and on her skateboard by this time weeks earlier.

A minute into her complaining, she had asked him how he did it without grumbling. He told her that despite already being used to having a ton of siblings, he too found himself groaning at this and other chores, just not as loudly and openly as she did. In fact, the day before, he was the one on dish duty, and he admitted that the addition of her side of the family only exacerbated an already daunting task.

Realizing what he said and sort of implied, he made to apologize, but Dolly had cut in saying she felt the same at times. Having your family more than double in size so quickly wasn't easy on her, and she confessed for the first time that she was glad to have the support of another Top Dog. Right before she left to finish up, he told her he felt the same.

Looking back, that talk was probably the first of a lot of things, the first time they really talked about the new lives they had to live, the first time he discovered something about her that he could relate to, the first time he was glad he had someone who knew full well what he had to go through. To think Dolly had been feeling that same thing for some time.

"I didn't stop thinking you were lame until you did a lotta nice stuff for me, and even then it was mostly covering up when I goof off or taking the fall for me." For the first time, guilt over her actions filled her up as she shook her head. "Pretty messed up huh?"

"Yeah kinda." Dylan answered; he did his best to hide the small twinge of irritation he felt. "Then again, it'd've been tough saying no since-"

"Oh dog, I'd been taking advantage of your feelings hadn't I?" Dolly stiffened as horror flooded her. Her pupils shrunk as she stared into her paws. "Dylan I...I-I-I-I-"

Her brother, regretting having opened his mouth, was quick to react, steadying her with his paws on her shoulders. "Whoa whoa-Hey listen, you didn't know about my crush on you until today."

"Doesn't change what happened." Dolly continued still wide-eyed. "I...I swear I never would've done it if I'd known. I'd never do something horrible like that."

"I know; I know. You're not that kind of girl. Never thought you were." She felt heartbeat slow down at his reassuring smile. Shaking her head, she let out a big sigh to clear her head.

"Dylan...don't lie. You are still miffed about all that right?" Dylan bit his lip as he thought up an answer.

"I...I am Dolly." he responded again fighting to not display any form of frustration. "My daily schedule gets messed up every time I get in trouble or you bail on me, and I mean both today and back then."

"I should've treated you better I know." Dolly agreed with a sad nod. "You weren't just my new brother after all. You were the first dog that tried to be my friend and make me feel welcome...And you kept doing it even when I really didn't think much of you...You've done more for me than you know."

Dylan looked aside rubbing his shoulder. The things she had shared had made him see their past experiences in a whole new light. "Dolly I...I never knew you felt that way. I never knew I could make you feel that way. All that stuff you said about being less lonely? C'mon, I'm just one dog."

"Not to me you are."

His eyebrows raised, but he remained silent as he turned to her seeing the guilt and anguish in her eyes. "Dylan look I...I'm sorry OK? I'm sorry I never would've given you a chance if things were different. And...I'm sorry for every time I thought you were some uncool loser not worth hanging out with and only ever good for doing me solids and getting me outta trouble..."

"D-Dolly..."

"'Cuz...'Cuz I know now that's a lotta bunk." She knocked aside those earlier feelings and looked at him dead serious. "The truth is...The truth is you're one of the best dogs I know. You can be a pain too sometimes, but you're also kind, and loyal and dependable and understanding and an awesome brother. To the pups...and to me. I know you always got my back...Just like I always got yours."

"So...yeah; the Dolly that didn't have you around would still be happy...but she'd be missing out on one of the best parts of her life."

Dylan...He didn't know what to say. He never could've imagined hearing such a heartfelt speech from one of the last dogs he'd expect to hear such tender words. He had long buried his sadness at the idea of her never giving him a chance, but with all she shared, he felt a piece of him had just healed.

As the two siblings gazed at each other in silence, it suddenly dawned on them that their experiences were near-identical to the other's. He never would've thought the he'd spend his days laughing, teasing, playing and fighting with the first girl that made his heart race. She never would've thought that a panicky control freak with a big brain would become one of the most treasured dogs in her life. They'd never really talked about those early days, but now after every hurdle and misadventure, through the laughter and arguments, they could see just how far their relationship had come. And how much they meant to each other.

Dylan was still lost in his thoughts when he saw Dolly blink and noticed something forming in the corners of her eyes. "D-Dolly? Are you..."

"Huh?" The latter lifted a paw to her face and freaked when she felt moisture. "I-I-"She hurriedly wiped them away from her reddening face and looked aside. "I-I'm not crying! It's just-I'm-"

"Heh." Groaning internally, she turned back and saw Dylan clearing his throat, the smile on his face not lifting her mood at all. "Don't worry Dolly, I know you weren't crying."

Dolly let out a relieved sigh, her embarrassment fading.

"I just wanna say that you were wrong; you are pretty good with words. That was the sweetest thing you've ever said."

The feeling came back as quickly as it left. "Sh-shut up." She used a paw to cover her face, but that just made Dylan let out chuckle. She doubted he'd blab about her little confession, but if he even suggested joining him on Poetry Night...

"Seriously sis." As fun as embarrassing her was, now wasn't the time. "I'm glad I'm such a big part of your life."

That big, dorky smile he was sporting was just to infectious to not mirror. Dolly herself could barely comprehend the rush of affection she suddenly had for her brother. "Yeah well, I'm glad you still think a whole lot of me to."

"Like I said; wouldn't trade you for the world." As happy as she was, Dolly couldn't help but feel that things were getting just too mushy. After all that, she thought it couldn't get any worse, but then Dylan extended his arms invitingly. "Now c'mere..."

"Nooooo..."

"You know you wanna."

"It's all too sappy bro."

"It won't kill you."

"Not me, but my rep..."

"C'mon."

"Ughhhh..."

Despite the groan, Dylan could've sworn he also heard a chuckle as Dolly finally gave in and raised her arms. Sporting awkward smiles, the siblings moved forward and wrapped each other in a tight embrace, nestling their chins on the other's back and giving them a few pats. All their past conflicts felt so distant to them as they just stayed there enjoying being in the other's arms, their warmth like a blanket on a cold winter night. They had gotten tons of hugs from each other before, but they could tell that this one in particular had much more love in it than usual.

Both their eyes suddenly widened when found themselves tilting sideways. Steadying themselves, they looked outside the nearest window and saw that the bus had come to a stop. Turning to the window across the aisle, they saw the familiar knickknack-decorated, paint-splattered face of 101 Dalmatian Street.

"Home sweet home." Dylan remarked feeling a bit relieved to be back.

"Yeah." Dolly's response was punctuated by the sound of the bus door opening, the noise rousing the many dogs around them. As their family groaned and yawned around them, Dylan and Dolly turned to each other and then looked down realizing that they were still in the other's arms.

Before things get any more awkward, they quickly broke apart, avoiding each other's gazes for the time being. "Uh...I'mma...gonna do a head count..." Dolly volunteered pointing further into the bus.

"And I'll..." Dylan's eyes darted about before pulling the nearest backpack close to him. "Go double check our stuff..."

Dolly nodded and hopped over him, landing in the middle of the bus. As more and more of their family woke up, she padded up and down aisle counting them as they yawned and stretched and scratched themselves awake. She finished not too long afterwards, relieved that all of her siblings were accounted for.

"Oh Dolly." The tomboy turned seeing her mom yawn and nuzzle her dad awake. "Are we finally home?"

"Yeah just now actually. Pup's're all here by the way." she reported just as Doug drowsily rose.

"Good *yawn* good job Dolly." he slurred rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "How're you honey? Sleep well?''

"I..." Dolly paused as she realized that she and Dylan had been talking almost the entire trip back. And what a talk it had been. "Didn't sleep really. Just been talking with Dylan the whole time."

"Talking? With just him? The whole trip back? I hope you two haven't been fighting." Dolly looked away nervously at Delilah's query.

"We did fight a bit; might've almost woken everyone up at times." she answered scratching the back of her head. "But...we did make up in the end. Don't worry; things're cool."

Her answer brought a warm smile to her parents' faces. "So good to hear you two getting along." Doug and Delilah turned aside ears perked as they heard a the loud yawn of a stretching pup. "We'll take over from here; you go get ready."

Dolly thanked them and hopped back to her seat where Dylan was busy going through another backpack. "All OK on the pup front. How's your checking thing going?"

"Still can't find those binoculars." Dylan let out an annoyed groan and grabbed a suitcase. "But good to hear; thanks sis."

"Any time bro." she responded watching him sift through a portion of the mini-library he'd packed, frustrated mutters coming out of his mouth the whole time.

She smiled with a light snort and shook her head. He really wasn't going to stop until everything they'd packed was all accounted for. She wondered if he'd actually go through all 50-something bags on the bus just to find those things, but then again, that really wouldn't really be a surprise.

 _Yeah...Think I've had plenty of those today huh?_ she mused as she continued to watch him. Indeed she had amazed herself a bit with that speech of hers. All that mushy, overly emotional stuff just wasn't her thing, but when she had to let him know how much he meant to her, the words just came out.

In any case, Dylan was the one doing the most surprising with that confession of his. He'd been crushing on her, his polar opposite of all dogs, and he'd never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt until now. She knew it took guts to let out one's feelings like that especially to the very dog they were falling for; then again if Dylan could face certain death and come out without a scratch, then he could tell his first love how he felt.

His first love...She was that the whole time they'd known each other, and she didn't have a clue, always writing off his nervous behavior and niceness towards her as anything but. She was the first girl to make her brother feel all warm and fuzzy and knew that it was a huge thing. But whatever struggles he had with his feelings, it was all in the past.

As for the present well, she rather liked the present where they would bicker about stupid stuff that happened yet always were there for each other. She loved hanging out and goofing off with their more active, more sporty siblings and friends, but there was always something about Dylan that made her feel at ease. When he wasn't being annoying and bugging her about chores and stuff, he was her go-to sibling to just chillax with.

At the same time, Dylan seemed to find himself at ease when it was just the two of them as well. Sometimes he'd just read a book in the same room as her, and other times, they'd chat about the pups, Clarissa, space travels, skateboard tricks, his overbearingness, her impulsiveness or whatever random thing came to mind. She knew she'd caused so much trouble for him, yet he still loved spending time with her.

Any other girl might not dig his whole shtick, but she knew the dog past all that was all the great things she said. One day in the future, he was gonna find a girl who knew all that too and light his whole world up. Maybe he and Roxy would reconnect over all their shared nerdy likes. Maybe Portia would lose the whole crazy obsessive thing and be more bearable to spend time with. Maybe somehow, he'd run into Summer again, and they'd be able to pick up where they left off. Or maybe-

Her head bobbed around absentmindedly as she thought and wound up turned to her left. She paused as caught herself reflected in the window. She stared at her reflection for a second before shaking her head with eye-roll. _Me? Pfft, yeah right. Dylan would never-_

Blinking, her thoughts came to a halt as she turned to face her brother. _Would he?_ No, it was a crazy thought. She wasn't the type of girl he'd like.

 _Wait a sec..._ Dolly's eyes widened. She didn't think any less of him because of his interests, and while she loved messing with him, she never as did so as badly as a certain corgi. She definitely wasn't insane nor focusing solely on his more panicky antics either. She...she just thought that he was one of the most awesome dogs she knew. And he just thought she was as radiant as the sun.

Plus he did say those three words...

But still it was crazy, definitely crazy, yet the thought of it made her heart race, but with what, she didn't know. Sure Dylan shared how much she meant to her and how he'd always be there for her, but sure that was just typical brotherly love for a sister. That was it. Besides, the whole having feelings for her thing was all just back then, and he said he didn't feel that way anymo-

_He never said that._

Dolly's thought's again came to a grinding halt, her heart still going a mile a minute. She went over their whole talk in her head searching for any indication that he no longer saw her that way at all. She did remember something else though, something that brought a burning question to her lips.

_"Sometimes those feelings fade, and sometimes they don't."_

"H-Hey...Dylan...?"

"Uh huh?"

So busy he was in his search that he didn't notice the shy tone Dolly had spoken in. Nor did he notice her fidgeting in place and struggling with a question she just had to ask.

"Do you...like...well...y'know...still have feelings for m-"

"What the-My binoculars!"

Dylan's shout was heard throughout the entire bus; Dolly blinked twice only realizing now that he was on the floor glaring at something under their seat. A second later, he dove in, and she was surprised to hear a loud squawk and the beating of what sounded like wings. Right after, something large and white flew out from underneath.

"Chips, give that back!" It was indeed the seagull who was sporting a familiarly shaped bulge in his neck. Dylan leapt towards him, missed as the bird swerved to the side and crashed face-first into a window. Sliding down to the floor, he gave an irritated growl and pointed at his mark fluttering up near the ceiling.

"Get that bird!"

The chaos that followed was on par for the Dalmatian family. The Dimitri's were the first to pounce at Chips, missing entirely and bonking their heads together as the bird flew lower. Chips then dodged a swipe from Dee Dee and another leap from Dylan before landing right in front Dorothy, the spotless pup reaching out for him with a giggle. He took off again and immediately had to dodge another black and white blur flying towards him, then another, then another.

More and more pups got in on the action as Chips flew around. Dolly had to grip her seat as the bus rocked from side to side from her siblings surging around it. As the seagull flew towards the front, the wave of pups followed; their poor driver shrieked and made for the exit but was too late as the horde collided him and smashed his face against the windshield outright obliterating any chance of them getting another bus ever again.

Dolly could see her parents running around trying to get the pups to behave but to no avail. She had lost sight of Dylan for a bit, but she found him when Chips flew past her. He stumbled and went flying, separating from the pack and landing right next to her. He quickly got up and shook himself before turning to her.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere. Mind helping me out sis?"

Dolly looked from the open paw extended towards her to Dylan's smiling face and remembered her own words. She had been fretting mere moments ago, but now...now her brother needed her. And no matter how he loved her, she would always be there for him.

"Heh, no problem dude." She reached out and gripped his paw tightly, Dylan nodding and hoisting her up on their seat. Dolly looked around and spotted the bird heading right for her, and with a loud cry, she leaped and went flying towards him.

"BOW WHACKA WOW!"

* * *

Pre-read by:

Paleo

NeversideFaerie


End file.
